Breaking Your Silence
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When a traumatised boy goes to live with the Novaks, Amelia does her best to take care of him, and her youngest son, Castiel, takes a particular shine to him. Castiel is determined to help him, but things go further than anticipated. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When a traumatised boy goes to live with the Novaks, Amelia does her best to take care of him, and her youngest son, Castiel, takes a particular shine to him. Castiel is determined to help him, but things go further than anticipated. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the OCs in this fic.

**(PLEASE READ!) A/N: **Okay, Dean will seem really OOC in parts of this fic, but when you read about what he's been through, you'll really understand and a basic outline of it is at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy. This fic will be incredibly angsty and emotionally draining for me, since I already cried writing the first chapter. There will be deep, heartbreaking issues coming up later in the fics.

Please review! I hope you enjoy it! I've been a bit nervous about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Your Silence <strong>

**Chapter One**

"Everyone, I need you to please listen up." Amelia said as she looked at her children who all stood there quite solemnly, "When we get there, you have to remember several things. He doesn't talk much, not at all a lot of the time, his emotions come out rather rawly sometimes, and he isn't used to socialisation. I want you all to look after him, especially in school. You have no idea what this boy has been through, so please, please try to understand."

She looked at her four youngest children and they nodded in understanding, deciding to continue the speech to her offspring. Amelia Novak was the mother of eight children, and her husband Michael, who was working that day, was so sad that he couldn't be there to meet the newest addition to their home. To their family. The children ranged from being twenty-five to seventeen, and all still lived at their large home, all willing to help pay their way in some form.

"Lucifer, Zachariah, Balthazar and Rachel, I understand that you guys aren't gonna be here all the time, so just do what you can for him when you are here." She instructed, "Anna, Gabriel, Jimmy and Castiel, you're here almost all the time, so you have priority of making him feel welcome, especially Jimmy and Castiel. I want you to look after him at school. I'm begging you to."

Her boys looked incredibly confused.

"When you meet him, you'll understand."

The family got into the minibus they'd hired and headed out to the home where they were picking up their newest family member from. He was incredibly troubled, and a lot of people had been put off by that, but not Amelia. She'd care for him no matter what his issues were, and even though she already had plenty of children, her heart had melted when she'd visited the home where her friend Karen Singer worked and saw him for the first time. She wanted to just hold him so badly, and after several visits, he was allowed to stay with her as a foster child. Despite procedure being for him to meet the other family members, Amelia knew her family would take to him instantly, and Karen had always trusted Amelia's instinct. The family's reaction to him would determine whether or not they could take him home.

Karen was waiting for them when they got to the home, and the Novaks couldn't wait to meet the new member of their family. But they were concerned slightly about remembering all the warnings. They didn't want to upset him in any way at all. They all climbed out of the minibus and headed towards Karen, who led them inside to a large room where a boy who was clearly Castiel and Jimmy's age sat. He was pale, sad looking and he was shaking in his seat. He looked up wide-eyed at everyone and smiled softly when he saw Amelia.

"Everyone, this is Dean Winchester." Karen said, going over to Dean and approaching him softly, "Dean, would you like to meet your new family?"

Dean looked at all the new faces and began to shake more, remembering what happened the last time he went to a big family. They'd all stared at him like he was something out of a sideshow and some of the kids had been pretty cruel. But a lot of this family looked really grown up. No little kids. He looked at the softness in their eyes and felt calmed by it, nodding to Karen and standing up as she led him towards the group. Amelia moved towards Dean and gently took his hand, stroking it gently as she introduced him to her family.

"This is Lucifer," She said, indicating her eldest, "He's twenty-five, and he has his own garage. You like cars, don't you, Dean?"

Dean nodded and smiled a little awkwardly, Lucifer grinning at him tenderly.

"You know how to fix them up?" He asked softly, earning a nod from the teen, "Mrs Singer, here...Her husband has a yard full of old cars that I fix up for people. He pays me a wage sometimes for doing it, so maybe you could help me out."

Dean smiled and let Karen and Amelia take him to the next member of the family. Zachariah.

"This is Zachariah. He's twenty-four and he works for a law firm in town. He's really good at his job too."

"Thanks, Mom." Zachariah chuckled, "You'll be fine with us, kid. We'll look after you."

That was probably the best he'd get out of Zachariah, Amelia realised, but he seemed grateful to get nice conversation with the family. Things were going fine so far.

"This is Balthazar." She said softly, "He's twenty-three and runs a bar called _Fate_ in town. He has bands that play there, and I know you like rock music."

"Really?" Balthazar asked, "So do Castiel and Jimmy. I'll have to get you some VIP tickets, won't I."

Dean liked this family. They all seemed incredibly nice and he really, really wished he could say something to them but he didn't speak often. He'd been like that for thirteen years.

"This is Rachel." Amelia explained, "She's twenty-one and is in her last year of college. She's gonna be a teacher."

"Yeah, so I can help you out with your homework if you get stuck, huh?" Rachel said softly, "You'll love our family, Dean. We'll take care of you."

Dean smiled and let the ladies take him to the next four people.

"This are my first set of non-identical twins, Anna and Gabriel." Amelia said, "Both eighteen, and Gabriel is the oldest by seven minutes."

"Anna's a really good listener." Gabriel said with a grin.

"And Gabriel has the best taste in candy." Anna laughed, Dean letting out a soft breath as he met the next twins.

So many names, so many faces. This shouldn't be too difficult since his communication was mainly by tapping arms, the occasional calling of a name or sometimes he'd just stand there and wait to be spoken to.

"And my seventeen year old twins, Jimmy and Castiel." Amelia said, "To tell them apart, Castiel has a deeper voice, Jimmy wears more casual clothes whereas Castiel likes to look smart, and Castiel's nature is a little gentler than Jimmy's."

"Hey!" Jimmy cried, turning to Dean and smiling brightly at him, "If Lucifer takes you on, Dean, you'll be working with me. Cas, though...He is the ultimate baker in our house. He wants to run a bakery, don't you, buddy."

"Yeah." Castiel replied, finding himself drawn to the beauty of Dean's green eyes despite the sadness, horror, tiredness and pain that lurked within them, "I can teach you how to make pie. Mom said you liked that."

Dean nodded, staring into Castiel's eyes and feeling something warm rush through his chest. This family felt like safety, like home, and all he wanted to do was just hug each one for being so good to him already but he couldn't. Karen and Amelia shared a look that made them both smile. They were taking him home.

* * *

><p>Dean stayed close to Amelia all day as she showed him around the big house, letting him know if certain places were ones he shouldn't go in, for instance, Michael's work office. She showed him to his room, which was on the same corridor as everyone else's and he loved it straight away. He could easily get settled in.<p>

"Sweetheart, your room is right next to mine and Michael's." She said softly, "And you have your own bathroom. If you need me in the night, please, please, please come and wake me. Don't feel bad for it, okay?"

"O-o-o-okay." Dean replied, Amelia smiling and moving to sit on the bed beside him.

"We're all here for you. Even Zachariah, who wouldn't hug a wounded puppy even if you paid him to." She said, watching Dean smile weakly, "And if you ever need to talk about anything, then please feel free to. I'll listen and I'm here for you whenever you need me to be."

She watched Dean's eyes glaze and fill up a little, and with a soft sigh she pulled him to her body and held him. She held him like there was no tomorrow and wasn't surprised when he buried his face in her neck and held her back. She kissed him gently on his temple and stroked his hair, rocking him back and forth gently in her arms.

"Th-th-thank you..." He gasped, Amelia smiling sweetly and hushing him.

"You don't need to thank me for anything." She told him, "Take deep breaths, honey. Deep breaths."

Dean couldn't believe that he'd been given the chance to be part of such a beautiful family. His mother had died in a house fire when he was four. She'd miscarried several months before and had turned to drink and one night, she left the stove on for too long and the whole house burned to the ground with her trapped inside while Dean and his father escaped with their lives.

Then his father had become depressed, and his son's change in behaviour, his near silence and the level of his reserved state were too much. Dean had come home from school to find his father hanging at the top of the stairs. Then Dean had been taken into care, given to several homes who couldn't deal with his problems. Then Samuel Campbell had come along and Dean had believed that everything might be alright. But the man beat him with his belt, made him cook and clean and more often than not locked him in the cleaning cupboard when he hadn't done a 'good enough' job.

Now, though, he had a fresh start, and he believed his life was going to simply get better. He hoped it would, anyway.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When a traumatised boy goes to live with the Novaks, Amelia does her best to take care of him, and her youngest son, Castiel, takes a particular shine to him. Castiel is determined to help him, but things go further than anticipated. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the OCs in this fic.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter and I really hope you enjoyed this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Your Silence <strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Amelia?"

Amelia left the kitchen to find Michael on his way into the house, and headed towards him to kiss him and hug him after his long day at work. They were still as smitten as they'd been when they'd married twenty-six years before at the tender age of eighteen. Dean was on the stairs, watching anxiously as Michael stepped into the house. Amelia saw him and beckoned him down, and Dean nervously made his way down the steps to Amelia and the man he assumed to be Michael.

"Dean, this is my husband, your foster father, Michael." Amelia said softly, "Michael, this is Dean."

"Hey, Dean." Michael said softly, "How are you settling in."

"G-Good, th-thanks." Dean stuttered, shaking Michael's hand, "Y-y-you h-have a l-l-lovely h-house."

"Thank you." Michael replied, watching how Dean fidgeted and trembled in his presence, "If you need anything at all, Dean, just let us know, huh?"

Dean nodded and smiled weakly as Amelia squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him as she could tell he was a little intimidated by Michael. Michael was tall and built like a brick wall, so that was completely understandable, especially after all he'd been through. Castiel, Anna and Jimmy watched as Dean continued to tremble and fidget until Michael had gone before Amelia kissed him gently on the temple and he headed back up to his room, all of them sharing concerned looks with each other as they emerged from the living room.

"Mom?" Castiel said softly, "What if he doesn't like it here? What if he doesn't like us?"

"Sweetie, he's been here for four hours. Give him the chance to settle in, huh?" She whispered, kissing her son's head, "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, okay?"

Castiel sighed as she left, looking up the stairs and wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to go and see Dean or not.

"You wanna come and set the table, honey?" Amelia called, taking that choice away from Castiel, "During dinner, try to keep things as normal as possible. Don't constantly ask questions but try to include him in conversation, alright?"

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet.<p>

Everyone was sitting quietly, focussing on their meals while Dean felt like it was totally his fault that the atmosphere was awkward, and he was tempted to just leave the table and let the family get on with it. He put his knife and fork down, feeling the shivers return to his body when all eyes were on him.

"Dean?" Michael said softly, "Are you alright?"

Dean nodded and felt himself flush with embarrassment at the fact that everyone was staring at him. He looked to Amelia who looked to her family, all of them returning to their meals.

"I'm sure you'll like the school, Dean." She said softly, "They have a large music department...Where you can play your guitar and drums."

"You play guitar and drums?" Castiel asked, earning a shy nod, "That's awesome! Jimmy plays drums, and I play rhythm guitar, and Anna's a singer and Gabriel plays bass...We're in a band together. You could join if you want."

He smiled at Dean who bit his lip and flushed a shade of deep crimson, Amelia thinking that Castiel had overstepped the mark.

"Th-thanks." Dean replied, saying nothing more as he knew he'd struggle to get his words out.

His stutter was something quite remarkable, and even though he'd seen a speech therapist for a few years, his traumatic life wasn't helping at all. Amelia smiled at him and he smiled back, carrying on to eat his dinner. When the meal was over, he went to help wash the dishes, Amelia stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm a housewife, honey. I do the cleaning up, and it's your first night here." She said softly, "I'd never expect you to do any kind of housework, not in your first few weeks here. Especially not on your first night here, okay? You go and do what you want to, alright?"

Dean nodded and kissed her cheek, while she pulled him into an embrace and held onto him tightly, rubbing his back and keeping him held to her.

"M-Mom?" He said softly, Amelia humming softly in response, "I-I-I l-like it h-here."

"Good." Amelia whispered, "I'm glad."

She really was glad. It was a relief that he found he was settling in, and that he was speaking to her.

* * *

><p>Castiel was doing some late night reading, which he often did at the weekend. But he heard whimpering coming from the room next to his. Dean's room.<p>

He climbed out of bed, heading for the next room and opening the door gently to find Dean trapped in the midst of a nightmare. You weren't supposed wake a person from a nightmare, but Castiel hated watching him writhe and hearing him cry out in his sleep. He approached the bed gently and knelt beside it, tenderly brushing Dean's hair back over his head.

"Shhh," He soothed, "You're okay, Dean..."

Dean shot up in bed with tears in his eyes, finding that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked to Castiel and turned away ashamed, Castiel gently putting a hand on his back to reassure him that everything was okay. And to his surprise, Dean just turned and hugged him. He'd held his siblings after nightmares before, and during times of trouble and distress, so he would do the same for Dean.

"Shhh." He whispered, "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

"C-Cas..."

"Shhh." Castiel soothed, rocking him gently, "You're safe with us. It's all okay."

Dean sniffled against his shoulder and held onto him, Castiel turning slightly to see Amelia standing there with a soft smile on her face, nodding and winking at him before she came into the room slowly, Dean moving to hug her as he cried silently against her. Castiel went to leave, Dean grabbing his hand and pulling him back down.

"Th-thanks, Cast-tiel..."

"That's okay, Dean." Castiel said softly, "It's fine. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Dean nodded and let Amelia lay him back on the bed as she covered him up and opened his bedroom window, stroking his head lightly to soothe him to sleep. He fell asleep quite quickly, Amelia sighing sadly before heading back to her room, closing the door and blowing him a kiss as she left.

Michael watched her as she unfastened her night robe and climbed back into beside him, sighing as she settled against the pillows.

"Is he okay?" He asked, Amelia nodding softly as tears filled her eyes.

"He's been through so much..." She whispered, "He's seventeen. He shouldn't have gone through this..."

"I know, honey." Michael said softly, kissing her lips and holding her close, "I know. He'll be fine with us. The kids will take care of him, and so will we."

Amelia nodded, hoping and praying her husband was right.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke slowly as the morning light gently bled through the gap in the bedroom curtains, turning over to try and settle back for more sleep. He snuggled back into his pillows and sighed, thinking about how his life had taken a hopefully better turn than it had over the seventeen years he'd lived for. He heard a gentle knock at the door, looking up to see Amelia enter with a glass of his favourite juice, orange, in her hand.<p>

"Good morning, honey." She said softly, "Did you sleep well?"

Dean nodded and smiled, taking the drink from her and stuttering out a thank you before taking a quick sip.

"You don't have to get up right away." She told him, "Take your time. It is Saturday after all."

She kissed his forehead and left him to his privacy, while Dean took a good look around his room. There was a desk, a guitar, a bookshelf, a TV, iPod speakers, and a huge closet full of all his clothes. He settled back against the pillows, comfortable and actually feeling true happiness. He hadn't felt true happiness since he was four, before his mother had passed away.

Amelia rushed downstairs to finish the breakfast, kissing Michael who was setting out Dean's welcome present on the table. He had what each of the Novak children had. A laptop, one of the newer ones with interchangeable lids, and they'd bought him a variety of lids for when he wanted to change it.

He arrived downstairs ten minutes later, the Novak family there to wish him a good morning. Then his eyes were set on the big box on the table with the dark blue wrapping paper and his name in bright blue foam letters attached to the top of it.

"Welcome to the family, Dean." Michael said softly, "Here..."

He brought Dean towards the box, encouraging the boy to open it and grinning as he gasped in shock. He saw the laptop and the lids and he beamed, hugging Michael who smiled and hugged him in return. He rushed to Amelia and hugged her, smiling at the other Novaks who grinned at him and watched as he rushed to get it out of the box.

Oh, yeah. His life was getting so much better.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
